The City of Qeynos Timeline
With LU64 the four zones of Qeynos were combined into two zones - Qeynos Province District consisting of Qeynos Harbor and the Elddar Grove, and Qeynos Capitol District, consisting of North Qeynos and South Qeynos. The six suburbs (The Baubbleshire, Castleview Hamlet, Greystone Yard, Nettleville, Starcrest Commune, The Willow Wood) were removed as housing zones but persist as instanced adventure zones. The Qeynos Timeline will take adventurers between the two Qeynos zones. Housing Housing previously located in the villages has been relocated to the second floor of the Lion's Mane Inn in South Qeynos in the new Qeynos Province District. Accessing the doors there will show text reflecting that a given room originated in, for instance, Nettleville. Players will receive the quest Winds of Change directing them to their new housing. Main Questline Note: It is possible to overlap some of these quests. Therefore it's possible to accidentally skip a quest or two. Murar Shar will not give you the last series of quests ("level 75") until all the previous ones are done. For example, it's possible to finish The Heart of Qeynos before you are finished with A Body to Die For. If that happens, then you will be waiting in vain for the "mail" to arrive for the next step. If you lose the thread or forget where you are in it, talk to Gavin Ironforge, Murar Shar, the Queen or Lily Ironforge and it should get you back on track. Level 20 Begin by speaking to Murrar Shar at Qeynos Harbor in the Qeynos Province District. Murrar Shar # A Light of Hope Harkam Nubbytoe # Seeking Superior Salve # Secrets and Ceremonies Down Below # Gnoll Threat Within # Dire Delivery to Ironforge Rinna # Where Help is Needed # Paid on Delivery # Law of the Land # On the Run Kwipp Stalwart # Marr's Work Be Done # Full Circle Level 40 Murrar Shar # The Eagle and the Hawk Marik McPherson III # Spies in Qeynos # Propaganda Postings # Of Clocks and Clankers # Closing the Black Market Field Marshal Vishra # Long Live the Queen # Unsafe Harbor # Proof in Writing # Sink or Swim Level 60 Murrar Shar # Best of Intentions #* During this quest, you will receive mail summoning you into the presence of Antonia Bayle in the palace. This mail update is not necessarily immediate. The Ironforges # Ironforged Request # A Baron's Loss # A Body to Die For Antonia Bayle # The Price of the Crown # Unexpected Support # Tower Defense # The Heart of Qeynos # The Eyes Have It (Lilly Ironforge, via mail) # Blood Ties (Antonia) Level 75 ''Note: Some classes (e.g. Mages, Scouts) must finish their Archetype series before Murrar Shar will start the level 75 series.'' Murrar Shar # The Rightful Heir Lachlyn Cauldthorn # The Truth of Spies # A Fated Confrontation Daylia the Vigil # Trail of Schemes in the Catacombs # Blood for Blood (Vishra and Daylia) Murrar Shar # Kaedrin Ironforge's Trial Antonia Bayle # Kaedrin's Fate Class Quests Beginning at level 20, Standar Yorden in the Qeynos Harbor will direct adventurers to the correct quest-giver for their archetype-specific quests. Fighters Level 20+ Quests The level 20+ fighter quests are offered by Recruitment Officer Brandit near the Castle in North Qeynos, Qeynos Capitol District. # Of the City Guard # Keeping the Peace # Racial Tensions Abound Level 40+ Quests The level 40+ fighter quests are offered by General Golias Sydwen near the Castle in North Qeynos, Qeynos Capitol District. # Protecting the Innocent Level 60+ Quests The level 60+ fighter quests are offered by General Golias Sydwen near the Castle in North Qeynos, Qeynos Capitol District. # A Gnollish Plan Afoot Level 80+ Quests The level 80+ fighter quests are offered by General Golias Sydwen near the Castle in North Qeynos, Qeynos Capitol District. # Changing of the Guard Mages Level 20+ Quests The level 20+ mage quests are offered by Bellengere the Three in the Concordium Tower, Qeynos Capitol District (use the yellow teleporter). # Saving the Shire # That Which is Ours # Undead Uprising Level 40+ Quests The level 40+ mage quests are offered by Bellengere the Three in the Concordium Tower, Qeynos Capitol District (use the yellow teleporter). # So, I Heard You Like Portals Level 60+ Quests The level 60+ mage quests are offered by Bellengere the Three in the Concordium Tower, Qeynos Capitol District (use the yellow teleporter). # No Time for Necromancers Level 80+ Quests The level 80+ mage quests are offered by Crexisz Lepidus in the Concordium Tower, Qeynos Capitol District. # In Too Deep Priests Level 20+ Quests The level 20+ priest quests are offered by Akina in the Temple of Life, North Qeynos, Qeynos Capitol District. # Freeblood Flu # Thy Word Ministration # Gnoll Rest for the Wicked Level 40+ Quests The level 40+ priest quests are offered by Akina in the Temple of Life, North Qeynos, Qeynos Capitol District. # Watching Over Qeynos Level 60+ Quests The level 60+ priest quests are offered by Akina in the Temple of Life, North Qeynos, Qeynos Capitol District. # Karma Concordium Level 80+ Quests The level 80+ priest quests are offered by Akina in the Temple of Life, North Qeynos, Qeynos Capitol District. # Divine Intervention Scouts Level 20+ Quests The level 20+ scout quests are offered by Tairiel Oakshade in the Elddar Grove, Qeynos Province District. # Within Our Reach # Protection Through Deception # Following the Footsteps Level 40+ Quests The level 40+ scout quests are offered by Master Rysian Gladewalker in the Elddar Grove, Qeynos Province District. # Red Handed Level 60+ Quests The level 60+ scout quests are offered by Master Rysian Gladewalker in the Elddar Grove, Qeynos Province District. # Lending Your Skills Level 80+ Quests The level 80+ scout quests are offered by Master Rysian Gladewalker in the Elddar Grove, Qeynos Province District. # Trial by Fire Racial Quests Racial storyline quests can be received by only neutral and good races that are welcome in Qeynos. You must be good-aligned to receive these quests. Aerakyn The Aerakyn racial quests are started by Lonce Jellysmots near the Clothspinners, Qeynos Capitol District. # For the Lonce # Initiating the End # The Next World Barbarian The Barbarian racial quests are offered by Gild Stonebreaker near the entrance to Graystone Yard, Qeynos Province District. # Burning Blood # Solving Violence with Violence # Quellin' the Hellion Dwarf The Dwarf racial quests are offered by Mav Boilfist, near the Graystone Yard gate in Qeynos Harbor, Qeynos Province District . # More Than Ale # Putting On Heirs # Will of the Stormhammers Erudite The Erudite racial quests are offered by Maareona Ludimintium, near the entrance to South Qeynos by The Herb Jar, Qeynos Capitol District. # Enter the Shattered Sanctum # The Magician's Solution # Pride Without Prejudice Fae The Fae racial quests are offered by Guard Laelyth down in the old canal in the Elddar Grove, Qeynos Province District. # A Rocky Beginning # My Kingdom for Some Dirt # The Burning Grove Freeblood The Freeblood racial quests are offered by Talas Farin, near the entrance to South Qeynos by The Herb Jar, Qeynos Capitol District. # Arrest at the Gates # Distaste For Our Kind # Valor of the Freeblood Froglok The Froglok racial quests are offered by Rupert Valorbound, near the entrance to the Elddar Grove, Qeynos Province District. # Wind in the Willow Wood # What Ales Them # Royal Recognition Gnome The Gnome racial quests are offered by Trina Tinkerton at the Inventor's Threshold in North Qeynos, Qeynos Capitol District. # Bigger Better Bot # Stronger Faster Bot # To Fail is to Learn Half Elf The Half Elf racial quests are offered by Shireen Faren-Delnara in Elddar Grove near the entrance to the Baubbleshire, Qeynos Province District. # Fire and Bite # Rockpaw Digger Defeat # Ayr'Dal in The Forest Ruins Halfling The Halfling racial quests are begun by Bungle Proudfoot in Elddar Grove, Qeynos Province District. # The Right of Passage # A Tear in the Curtains # Half a Chance to Help Others High Elf The High Elf racial quests are offered by Eireneith Alannia, near the bank in Qeynos Harbor, Qeynos Province District. # Survival of the Fittest # Purest of the Pure # The Koada'Dal Paragon Human The Human racial quests are offered by Patricia Benson, across from Tin Soldier in South Qeynos, Qeynos Capitol District. # To Honor is Human # The Virtue of the Just # A Deeper Plot Kerran The Kerran racial quests are offered by Lakosha Maera, near the entrance to South Qeynos by The Herb Jar, Qeynos Capitol District. # Brothers in Arms # Unlikely Allies # A Master Among Masters Ratonga The Ratonga racial quests are offered by Tilla on a little knoll between Inventor's Threshold and Irontoes East in North Qeynos, Qeynos Capitol District. # If It Walks Like A Rat... # A Past Forgotten # In Our Own Way Wood Elf The Wood Elf racial quests are offered by Trelly Greenthorn near the Baubbleshire gate in the Elddar Grove, Qeynos Province District. # A Missing Brother # A Poisoned Dream # What Others Could Not Accomplish Miscellaneous Quests Not all of the pre-LU64 quests were removed from the game with the Qeynos revamp, and in fact a few of the Qeynos Districts quests were moved into the city proper. North Qeynos *Anti-venom Components for Brendan (10) - from Medic Brendan by The Temple of Life *Some Nice Bear Hides (13) - from Danielle Clothspinner in Clothspinners *Gnoll Extermination (13) - from Knight-Lieutenant Laughlin near The Claymore Plaza *The Vermin's Plague (15) - from Elsabethia Hartsunder by The Temple of Life *Scholar Demini's series - from Scholar Demini near the gate between North and South Qeynos *# The Age of Rediscovery (15) *# The Scholar's Search (13) *# Never Judge a Book By It's Cover (15) *# Flight of the Sage (20) South Qeynos *Toxic Glands for Erollisi's Bane (6) - from Foster Graham outside The Concordium Tower *Restocking Bog Faerie Wings (7) - from Varion Smitelin in The Concordium Tower (red portal) *Barbaric Chores (10) - from Feodra Iceslayer in the Lion's Mane Inn and Tavern *Embers for Xoort (10) - from Sage Xoort in The Herb Jar *Ruins of Varsoon: Tomes of Life and Death - from Rune Shimmerstar - gain access to quest by doing below *# Ruins of Varsoon: Investigation of the Mausoleum from Zaen Kalystir in Vermin's Snye *# Ruins of Varsoon: Revealing the Entrance Qeynos Harbor *Finding Bait (8) - from Tacklemaster Moyna on the docks *Sleek Wolf Hides (9) - from Erwin Rohand in The Mermaid's Lure *Batwing Crunchies for Jerben (10) - from Jerben Sleepwell in The Mermaid's Lure Elddar Grove *Fight the Forgotten Guardians (10) - from Marshal Surefoot Credits